


A Room with a View

by StBridget



Series: Honeymoon Suite [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Mac and Jack take advantage of the balcony of their suite before heading into Phoenix.





	A Room with a View

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.

Jack woke to the blaring of the alarm.  He buried his head under the pillow.  “Five more minutes, Mom.”

A leg was thrown over his, and Jack felt a hardness press into his side.  “I’m definitely not your Mom,” a husky voice said in his ear.

Jack registered Mac’s voice through his sleep-induced haze.  His boyfriend.  No, his _husband_.  Everything came rushing back:  the wedding, the honeymoon suite, the strawberries and champagne, the Jacuzzi, the two rounds of mind-blowing sex.  Jack peered out from under the pillow with one eye.  “What time is it?”

Mac’s leg caressed Jack’s.  “6:30.”

The pillow covered the eye again.  “Too early,” Jack groaned.

“We have to report for a mission,” Mac reminded him.

Jack refused to come out from under the pillow.  “Not until 9.  We have plenty of time.”

Mac supplemented the motions of his leg with a hand cupping Jack’s cock.  “Yeah, but I thought we could have a leisurely breakfast out on the balcony, then maybe take advantage of it for some _other_ activities.”  This was accompanied by a squeeze.  “Unless you’re too tired, old man,” Mac teased.

Jack’s cock started to harden.  He tossed the pillow to one side and pulled Mac on top of him.  “Not this _old man_ ,” Jack said, grinding up into Mac.

Mac let out a gasp as their cocks slid together deliciously.  “Breakfast first,” he said, his voice strangled.

Jack ground up a final time before rolling Mac off of him.  “Let’s eat fast,” he said.

Mac grinned at his husband.  “I can get on board with that.”

Jack felt like it took an eternity for the food to arrive.  They took it out onto the balcony, enjoying the LA sun as they played footsie under the table and fed each other bites of their food.  Jack enjoyed the casual intimacy, but his cock was aching, and he was desperate for more.

Mac clearly knew what Jack wanted.  The younger man teased the older throughout the meal, sucking sensuously on slices of fruit and making a big production of sucking syrup off his fingers, swirling his tongue around and drawing each finger slowly in and out of his mouth.  It was driving Jack crazy.  He shoveled his food down as fast as possible, eager to take his husband again, but Mac seemed determined to take his time, eating as slowly as possible and savoring every bite.  The worst part was Mac’s foot creeping slowly closer and closer to Jack’s crotch until it brushed his cock on the final bite.

“Mac, you’re killing me,” Jack groaned.

Mac wiggled his toes, and Jack groaned again.  “So I see,” Mac said with a smirk.  “Maybe I should do something about that.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Jack moaned.

Mac pretended to ponder the matter.  “Let’s see, what should I do?  I could suck you off, or I could take you in my hand and strip you hard and fast, or I could. . .”

“Stop teasing,” Jack ordered.

“But it’s so much fun,” Mac said, his smirk growing.

“Fuck this.”  Jack lunged across the table, but Mac scooted out of the way.

“Impatient, aren’t you?” Mac observed.

“God, Mac, I want you so bad,” Jack said.

“Well, when you put it so nicely. . .”  Mac got up and came around to sit in Jack’s lap, ass placed strategically on top of the older man’s crotch.  Jack could feel his cock rubbing against Mac’s crack even through the robes they both wore, and he groaned at the wonderful sensation.  The blonde wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, gave him a quick peck on the lips, and wiggled enticingly.

Jack groaned again.  It wasn’t nearly enough.  “Still teasing, Mac.”

Mac gave him a more sensuous, lingering kiss.  The simmering fire in Jack erupted, and he grabbed Mac’s face, holding him in place when the younger man went to pull away.  Jack growled as he plunged his tongue into Mac’s mouth, devouring it hungrily.

It was Mac’s turn to moan.   “Want you so much, Jack.”

“You could have had me already if you weren’t such a tease,” Jack pointed out.

“Mmm,” Mac hummed against Jack’s lips.  The vibration spread throughout Jack’s body, igniting every nerve ending.  The soldier shoved at Mac who shifted until he was straddling the other man.  Their cocks brushed, sending a wave of desire through Jack.  “No more teasing.  Take me,” Mac begged.

Jack didn’t need any more urging.  He captured Mac’s lips in a fierce kiss, reaching between them to grasp Mac’s cock.  It was hard, hot, and heavy in Jack’s hand.  He gave a couple of long, slow strokes.

Mac broke the kiss and threw his head back with a groan.  Jack took advantage and kissed down the long, pale column of Mac’s throat.  The older man found an unmarked spot and sucked a new bruise.  “Yes, Jack, mark me more.”

Jack continued down Mac’s chest to suck at a nipple.  Mac whimpered as Jack’s tongue circled it, then he nipped at it lightly.  “Now who’s teasing?” Mac gasped.

“Can’t have that.”  Still slowly stroking Mac’s cock, Jack reached into the pocket of his robe and withdrew a bottle of lube.  Clumsily, he flipped open the lid with one hand.  He removed his hand from Mac’s cock long enough to coat both hands with lube.  He returned one to Mac’s cock and reached between Mac’s legs to slowly circle Mac’s hole with a finger.

“Jack,” Mac warned.

In response, Jack stopped teasing and plunged the finger into Mac’s hole.  The both groaned at the contact.  Jack moved his finger in and out a few times, then quickly added a second.  He felt around until he found that little bundle of nerves.  Mac shouted.  “Jack!”

“I got you, darlin’,” Jack murmured, laying kisses across Mac’s shoulder as he added a third finger.  Mac nudged at Jack’s head until the brunet raised his head and kissed Mac, hard.

“Now, Jack,” Mac said when they broke apart.

Jack removed his fingers and helped Mac line himself up with Jack’s cock.  The blond sank slowly down onto his husband.  Jack groaned as he filled the man he loved.  God, Mac felt so good around him.  So hot and tight.  They fit together so perfectly, like they were made for each other.  Jack would never get tired of this.  They stayed there a minute, letting Mac adjust.  Mac gave a slight nod, and Jack thrust upward, just once.

“Yes, Jack.  Need you.”

“Ride me,” Jack ordered.

Mac raised himself up and impaled himself again.  They set up a rhythm, Mac rising and falling above Jack, Jack thrusting up to meet him.  Faster and faster they went, until Mac was bouncing up and down like a rubber ball.  Jack grasped Mac’s hips hard enough to bruise as they slammed together.  Both were babbling incoherently, the morning air filling with their moans and murmurs of each other’s names.  Jack felt the tightening low in his belly.  He gave one more thrust and stilled as his orgasm burst out of him.  “Mac!”  He went boneless against the back of the chair.

Mac wasn’t done.  He grasped his own cock and worked it hard and fast as Jack watched with heavy-lidded eyes.  Mac looked so good like this, head thrown back in pleasure, mouth open on a groan.  Mac’s breaths came in short, sharp pants, and Jack knew his husband was close.  “Come for me,” he ordered.

Mac obeyed, falling over the edge with a shout of Jack’s name.  Thick, hot ropes of come spurted between them, decorating Jack’s chest.  Mac slumped against the older man when he was finished.  “God, so good.”

Jack kissed the top of the blond head.  “Yeah,” he agreed.  “What a way to wake up.”

Mac raised his head and kissed Jack.  “The best,” he agreed.

And to think, they could do this every day from now on (well, minus the balcony).  Life, Jack thought, just couldn’t get any better.


End file.
